Ember's story
by Mousy677
Summary: For want of a better title. No possible description. Rated T for language and suggestiveness. And because I'm paranoid. Pairings are gonna appear some time or other, but I can't predict what they are going to be.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE:_

Hey. I'm Ember.

Ever since I was born, I've been an animal-lover. That's how I got my cat, Cat. He's pure white with no markings, blind and he has no claws, but he's REALLY clever. I think, if he wasn't blind and he didn't have cataracts, he would have white eyes. Really, he's just a beautiful shadow of a cat.

I love him, more than I love anyone else…

Sort of.

I'm a bit obsessive about helping people. People have found out about me, and started to text me about their problems. And I could usually help them. It's how my mind works. It's why I end up lookking after everyone; stopping them from getting upset.

I don't really have a home at the moment, although I sometimes stay with my friend Emryn; Cat and I live on the street, but we have loads of friends, all of whom live over one street. I mostly hang around with Veneziano, Ludwig and Kiku, even though Kiku always gets embarrassed when I'm around. At least he doesn't object to Cat, though. I guess. And he's rather sweet.

But the person I get on best with is Gilbert. He's albino, like I THINK Cat is, and he looks quite evil. But, really, he isn't. He's sweet, if you understand him enough. And if you bring him something alcoholic… But he's nice.

As I'm an artist, I tend to take a box of pencils and pens with me everywhere. It's not a family thing; I don't know my family. I was raised by myself, and by no-one else.

I also bring in quite a bit of profit with my art, which is very good, because it means that if I keep selling I probably won't end up needing a job when I get older.

But, enough babbling.

On with my life.


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE:_

I was sitting with Gilbert in the garden, with Cat over my lap, drawing.

Gilbert looked a little put-out, and I have a very good memory for facial expressions, so I knew instantly as I looked at him that something was very much amiss.

"What's up, Gilbert?" I asked, looking up from my art. Cat looked up.

"… Nothing in particular," Gilbert replied, and edged over towards me. Cat sat up, hopped over on to Gilbert's knees. "How does your cat do that?" he asked, then gently stroked Cat's head. Cat purred. I shrugged, giggling.

"I guess he can tell where people are. And, all his other senses would be heightened, I suppose," I said. Gilbert nodded.

"What have you drawn?" Gilbert asked, then looked over my shoulder. I'd drawn a picture of Cat and his new girlfriend, a little black feral cat. I'd only seen her a couple of times, but she'd taken a real shine to blind, defenseless Cat.

"Cat. And his girlfriend," I said.

"Cat has a girlfriend?" Gilbert asked.

"Yup. Haven't you seen them together before?" I asked as a flash of blackness came running in to the garden, mrrow-ing loudly. There was loud barking behind it, and I heard someone yell,

"Stupid cat!"

"And, here she is," I said. "Come over here, girl," I said. The little black cat padded over and hopped up on to my lap. She purred contentedly, then hopped across so she was sitting beside Cat. Gilbert smiled, stroking her silky black fur.

"Who d'you reckon was chasing her?" he asked.

"No idea," I replied. "But Cat won't be too pleased. Right, Cat?" I said. Cat gave a low, fierce hiss.

"I can sense that," Gilbert said. "So, does the other cat have a name, yet? If she's Cat's girlfriend, she'll almost certainly need one, or Cat will get grumpy," he added.

"She doesn't have one yet. But I was thinking about… Sootie, Coalie or something along those lines," I said. Gilbert nodded.

"Have you considered… Jenny?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. But, now that you mention it… Like the little cat in the Jenny and the Cat Club series," I said.

"It's pretty early…" Gilbert said, changing the subject. I nodded and looked at my watch.

"Ten past seven, to be exact. I ought to go. Come with me, cats. What do you say to Jenny, by the way, Neko-san?" I asked respectfully. The black cat purred and batted her head against my hand. I nodded. "OK. Come on Jenny and Cat," I said. Jenny and Cat both followed me at a trot, Jenny gently guiding Cat. "'Bye, Gilbert," I added over my shoulder. Gilbert, however had already gone in.

I really prefer being on the street to being anywhere else. I've never been hurt before in my life, and I doubt that I'll start now, so, you know. I tend to stay on the street during the day, and find somewhere to sleep, because I only stay with Emryn as a last resort. Her Mum doesn't mind me, but her Dad hates me. And he hates Cat, So I hate him. Fair enough, wouldn't you say?

Cat and Jenny were walking on the pavement a little way behind me, and I heard them talking. I had to wonder what they were talking ABOUT, though. It would be interesting to know, because then I might be a step closer to actually understanding how other creatures live. Because I want to.

I gave in, and decided to pay a random visit to Emryn. I hoped her Dad was out; he hated have clawless Cat around the place, but Jenny was feral, so she HAD to have claws. I think. She might be like Cat, who was more feral than anything else when I found him, abandoned because of his blindness and lack of claws, or she might be an abandoned house-cat who had been de-clawed, which I think is the most brutal, cruel practice.

"Come on, you two," I called to the two cats. "Cat, jump on to my shoulder, and Jenny, you follow us, OK?" I said. Cat judged the jump just right, and sprung up to lie around my shoulders like a fluffy scarf. Jenny gave a little mew, and I heard her pawsteps speed up, and then she was walking alongside me. "Good girl, Jenny. You're really getting the idea," I said. Jenny purred contentedly, and trotted alongside me, her tail sticking in the air, and I could practically see a smile on her cattish little face.

We came out of the part of town my friends lived in, and reached the REALLY nice bit of town where Emryn lives. I came up to Emryn's front door, and tapped lightly, not using the lion doorknocker, because Emryn's Dad didn't like people using it. Emryn's Mum opened the door.

"Oh, Hello, Ember!" she said. "Emryn was going to invite you round, but we couldn't get hold of a 'phone number for you. Oh, hello Cat. And… Who's she?"

"This is Jenny. She's sort of been 'picked up' on our travels. Right, Jenny?" I asked. Jenny mewed softly, and Cat jumped down. Sorry about the 'phone thing. It's my fault. I never have my mobile turned on…" As I spoke, Emryn's Dad came storming down the corridor, Emryn following him.

"GET OUT!" her Dad shouted. I jolted, and Jenny stuck sharp claws out. She hissed, moving in front of me and Cat. Great. She already defended us. "GET OUT AND GO BACK TO THE GUTTER WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU… YOU… TRASH!" he yelled.

"C'mon, guys," I said. "I can see where we aren't wanted."

"No," Emryn's Dad said. "Not you. Whoever it is behind you." I spun around, and saw Vasch behind me. I grinned slightly at the thought of what Vasch, who was now toying irritably with a lock of his hair, which he always did when he was annoyed, but he didn't want to shoot who he was annoyed with, would do. He probably wouldn't shoot, though. For Emryn's sake, probably. I was fine with him shooting people, if because it made for a good drawing. Yes, for me, everything is about the art.

"Who, exactly, are you calling [i]trash[/i]?" Vasch asked, his voice too quiet. He stopped playing with his hair and folded his arms, glaring at Emryn's Dad from underneath his fringe, which seemed to magically appear when he was annoyed. I shifted so I was standing a little way away from him. He looked coldly at me with his eyebrows raised for a second, before tipping his head on one side. I took the hint and left. Jenny and Cat also took the hint, and followed me. I decided to go back to the Mission that I sometimes stay at and chat to people.

Now, I would say that everyone loves cats. The little old ladies, mothers, women, men and children; everyone down at the Mission LOVE Cat. So, everyone SHOULD love Jenny.

As I came to the mission, I saw my friend, Silver, hanging around outside.

"Hey," I said cheerily. Silver smiled.

Like Cat, Silver is sweet, and unintentionally picks up women. Unlike Cat, however, Silver is a brilliant musician, and human. Like Gilbert, Silver is Albino and my friend. Unlike Gilbert, he has long hair, and isn't vaguely evil.

My nickname for Silver is Pollution, which is because the character in Good Omens called Pollution is also Albino, with long hair. And unintentionally picks up women, and seems to be the kindest of the horsemen. And he isn't really so evil. Or at least not so much so as Death, Famine or War. Pestilence resigned after the discovery of Penicillin, so they needed to fill the space, so they asked Pollution, and very clever they were.

"So, how are you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Good. Emryn's Dad, however, is in BIG trouble. Really. Big. Trouble," I said. He nodded.

"What sort?"

"The sort of trouble you get in to when you call Vasch trash," I said. Silver nodded.

"I see. The dangerous sort of trouble. Was anyone with him?"

"No. But it would have been funnier had someone been with him. Apart from his little sister. Then it would have been VERY scary," I said. Silver grinned and nodded.

"That WOULD have been very scary," he said. "So, anything exciting happen in you life, at all?"

"Nope. Not really," I said, bending down and scratching Cat's head. "Oh, right. This is Jenny, Cat's girlfr… Oh God. Not good. Not good at all," I said, running off. "'Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder. Silver frowned. "Jenny, Cat, stay here!" Jenny and Cat went back.

"Uhh… OK, then…"

I ran all the way to Emryn's house, and all this horrible realisation dawned on me. It was Emryn's Dad! But… Since when did they have a dog?

When I reached Emryn's place, Emryn's Dad had managed to turn Vasch's gun on him, and he was now being snarled at by a large, fierce dog. Despite the blood rushing in my ears, and the fact that I was worn out from running about half a mile flat out, I ran over. I wished there was something I could do, but neither Vasch nor Emryn's Dad seemed even to acknowledge my existence. I looked anxiously over at Vasch, who still didn't notice me. I didn't make a sound, hoping that someone would come around the corner and solve this problem for me.

My wish, however, wasn't granted.

So I had to step in for myself.

I went through my entire brain, like one might go through a salad looking for feta cheese, or cucumber, or some other part of a salad one likes. In my case, the feta cheese.

Enough of that.

Eventually, I remembered when Vasch and his little sister had been fooling around, and they'd got on to the subject of how to turn a gun on someone. Vasch had said that you have to let THEM turn the gun on YOU first, to make THEM think that THEY had won, then, on some signal, turn the gun on them, so you had won. Painfully simple.

Once again, I went through the great salad of my mind, to try and remember the signal. It had been something simple; something impossible to forget. I just have an amazing talent for forgetting things.

Suddenly, it occurred. Simply tossing my hair and putting my hand on my hip. I tossed my hair, and that caught Vasch's attention. He smiled and nodded. Then, I put my hand on my hip. Vasch suddenly- and deftly- put his fingers underneath the barrel of the gun, and flipped it around, so that the end that you didn't want to be looking down was facing Emryn's Dad. Quickly, before the gun could drop, he took the trigger, putting his forefinger on it. Then, strangely, he realeased the gun, hooking it back in his belt.

"Let that be a warning," he said gruffly, and walked off, giving me a slight shove as he passed me, that sent me slipping forwards. "Move," he ordered, in a peculiarly snippy way. While it was like him to get angry easily, he usually directed his anger at an inanimate object, or someone who wasn't me. Or his little sister, because he cared a lot about us.

"OK." I followed him off. Vasch didn't say a single word, and I could tell that something was extremely wrong. I looked anxiously over at him. Something was very much amiss. Usually, he was very chirpy, and would chat to me, and, even though he was usually the tough guy, he was very sweet- to me, at least. And to his sister. He cared a lot about her. A lot more than he cared about anyone else. After all, he'd saved her from death.

I looked over at Vasch, who was still acting all cold and cruel.

"What's wrong, Vasch?" I asked. Vasch ignored me. Usually, I would come up with a sarcastic or a downright cold remark, but I got the feeling he'd get annoyed with me.

"Go home, Ember," Vasch said coldly.

"You know I don't have one," I replied, a little snippy. He sighed.

"OK. Sorry," he replied coldly, although he was obviously annoyed about something. I sighed, and decided not to press him further. "Seriously, though, Ember. You can't just keep floating."

"Yeah… Ivan said that it would be OK to stay with him and co., and I think the Baltics wouldn't object so much, particularly Toris, for the heck of it taking attention away from him so he doesn't get beaten up, but I guess the guys at the Mission are my friends as well," I sighed. Vasch nodded.

"Yeah. Like Silver," he said, frowning. "But yes. Ivan does seem to like you. Ditto the Baltic Trio, which is kind of unusual, because I've never known them to open up to anyone, apart from each other. Sort of like me and my sister," he explained. I nodded.

"You're right. I guess I COULD live with Ivan, although he scares me a bit. But… Yeah. Good idea."

I was quite surprised at how quickly we got back to the neighbourhood. Cat and Jenny were already outside Ivan's house, although God knows how they'd found their way back, although maybe Silver had taken them there like a sort of Pied Piper and then left, and there was a worried-looking Raivis standing outside.

"'Bye, Ember," Vasch called.

"'Bye, Vasch! Hey, Raivis. What's up?" I said. Cat jumped on to my shoulder, and Jenny padded around my feet. I leaned down and patted her head.

"Nothing," Raivis said, and I shrugged. "What brings you here, i-if it's not a-a rude question?" he asked, shaking a little. This was so like him. He was always anxious, which was quite sweet. I sighed and put my arm around him.

"I have become in need of somewhere to live," I replied.

"Oh, right." Raivis looked at me out of cut-glass violet eyes. I sighed.

"Honestly, Raivis. You're always so anxious," I chuckled.

"Yes, but I have a reason…" he said, blushing.

"I know that," I replied. He sighed.

"But really, you know I won't hurt you," I said, patting his arm. He was so much shorter than me. Only four foot five. Very cute, in a way.

"Yes, but you're scary… You're so much taller than me…" he said.

"Yeah, but Ivan is taller than me, and I'm not at all scared of him," I replied. And Raivis gave me his [i]I know exactly what you're thinking, so don't try to kid me[/i] smile and I sighed. "OK, very well," I admitted.

"Heh. I knew you would," Raivis replied. I shrugged.

"I say only one thing, Raivis: You are lucky, at least, to have people who care about you, and somewhere to live," I said quietly. Raivis nodded understandingly.

"You're right," he said, smiling.

Typically, Raivis was very quiet. Out of the Baltics, he was definitely the most anxious- and the shortest. Like I said, he's only four foot five. But, as with Gilbert and Vasch, something was very much amiss.

"Something is very wrong today…" I muttered. Raivis practically jumped out of his skin. "Sorry!" I said, jumping almost as much as he did. I put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled uncertainly, then laughed a bit.

"Why don't you ask Ivan if you can stay here?" Raivis asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I nodded.

"Good idea," I said as he pushed the door open.

Inside, Toris was curled up on the sofa next to Feliks, who was lying down. There was a blanket draped over Toris' shoulders like a cloak, and he was playing something on a Nintendo DS. Feliks was asleep (I think he was asleep), and covered with an old tartan blanket. Eduard was nowhere to be seen, as were Ivan and his sisters, which just had disgusting implications, if you know what I mean.

The explaination for this is that Ivan's younger sister, Belarus, wants to get MarriedMarriedMarried (as she so "articulately" puts it) to Ivan. Toris has a crush on her, and the one time he got to go on a date with her, she broke all his fingers, which was infinitely cruel. But Toris is still madly in love with her, which is rather upsetting for all concerned. But Ivan is fine with it. He is terrified out of his wits of Belarus, and can only cry and tell her to leave him alone when she comes and troubles him. Or Toris has to rescue him. Then also returns in tears. So I end up getting Belarus to leave. Right now. And by that time, Ivan would have beaten Raivis up, so I would have them to separate. Generally, I could throw Raivis in Toris and Eduard's general direction and poke Ivan towards Ukraine, who is his older sister, and then get a few minutes to myself, and talk to Feliks, because he would usually have no idea what the hell was going on, and it was nice to talk to him, because he was always so cheerful and sweet.

"Hey," I said quietly. Toris looked up and gently nudged Feliks closer to himself. I smiled and sat down, making sure I wasn't sitting on Feliks' legs.

"Hey, Ember," Toris said, leaning over towards me. I smiled.

"Hi. How are you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Tired. I haven't slept for ages," he replied. I sighed and gave him a gentle shove.

"Then go to sleep," I said. He shrugged.

"The moment I fall asleep, Ivan will come in and beat me up!" he said. I sighed.

"OK, fair enough," I replied. "But, you don't get to sleep so much, Toris…"

"I know. It's like Ivan doesn't want to let me sleep!" Toris said. I put my arm around him.

"Come to think of him, where IS Ivan?" I asked.

"Out. Buying stuff," he replied. I nodded.

"OK," I replied.

I get on very well with all three of the Baltic Trio- all three of them care a lot about me and a lot about each other. All three take care of each other, although it was mostly Eduard and Toris who looked after Raivis.

"And where's Eduard?" I asked.

"Asleep," Toris replied. "Which is more than can be said for me," he added morosely. I sighed.

"Ivan… He really walks all over you, doesn't he?" I said sensitively. Toris nodded. I sighed. "You just keep on living like this, Toris… But… Well… You just can't… You're obviously ill…"

"I know…" Toris said, brushing his thin, straggly hair out of his face. I sighed. "I… I…" He sniffed, and brushed his hair back over his face, which was what I did when I was upset. He did as well.

"Hey, it's alright," I said gently, putting my arm around him. He sniffed and got up, the blanket falling off his shoulders. He sat next to me, resting his head against my chest.

"Y… You're right… I-I can't keep… Keep letting Ivan walk… Walk all over me…" he sobbed. I nodded. "But… He'll kick me out if I say anything against him," he addded tearfully. I nodded anxiously and sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO:_

The next day, I woke up, as usual, with a stiff back and a sore neck on an uncomfortable Camp-Bed in the Mission. I was lying next to Cat, and Jenny was under the bed. I could hear her purring, and she sounded really happy.

I wasn't the first to get up that morning; there were two people already up, two of the other children who had lost their parents, both of whom were my friends. Brother and sister, Callie (short for Callum) and Rose. Rose was about my age, Callum two years younger at fourteen.

"Morning, Ember," Rose said. I got up and Cat jumped off my bed.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"Good. What about you?" she replied.

"Urgghh… Not so good. I'm tired, everyone is grouchy or crying all the time, and… Oh, you don't want to be hearing this…" I said.

"No, it's fine. I find it interesting, because I'd like to… What the hell?" she said. I frowned.

"What- Oh. My. God…"

Standing in the doorway was Emryn's Dad, who was a council member. And behind him were Wang Lao, who was looking down with deep embarrassment, and Ivan who was… Yep. He was holding a kitchen tap. Not that the kitchen tap really surprised me so much. He always seemed to carry one around. When I'd got bored one time I had drawn him and Gilbert looming over someone (I didn't show who they were looming over; I like to leave a lot to the imagination), Ivan with glowing silver eyes, and Gilbert grinning and with vampire fangs, which is how I usually drew him. And, of course, the tap, that Ivan was holding. His scarf came out looking awful. Oh well.

Emryn's Dad strode down towards us, Wang Lao and Ivan following him.

"OK, you stinking weirdoes! Where's the head of this disgusting establishment?" he snapped angrily.

"That way," I said coldly, meeting his gaze evenly (and pointing him in completely the wrong direction) and icily. He stomped off, and Wang Lao sighed.

"Oh God…" he muttered. I shrugged.

"It's fine. But Ivan, why the hell do you have a kitchen tap?" I asked. Ivan shrugged.

"Just for the heck of it, né," he said. "It's just force of habit, né."

"OK, fair enough," I said. Wang Lao was still looking down at the floor, scuffing his shoes on the floor. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm REALLY sorry, Aru," he said uncomfortably. I shrugged.

"It's fine," I told him.

"But I do have a reason, Aru," he said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Yeah. Oh, right. Ivan, Toris wanted to speak to you. Not sure what time you got back; he might have gone to bed when you and your sisters got back," I said. Ivan frowned.

"No, I didn't get troubled by him, Even though he was sitting on the sofa when I came in, Né," he said. I frowned.

"When you get back, could you talk to him, please? Oh, and leave Raivis alone as well, please. He's terrified of you, as you may have noticed," I said. He nodded.

"OK. Are you coming back with me, or… Damn…" he said. "Agh! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" he said suddenly. "Gah! Just a second!" he said quickly, dragging Wang Lao after him.

"What do you reckon just occurred to him?" Rose asked as Jenny crawled out from under the bed, like an evil creature from the deep. Although, she was a cat. And not evil. Rose reached down and scratched her behind the ears.

"I have no idea. But it can't be good. When he starts swearing in Japanese like that…" I muttered anxiously. "But… I'm worried. It's… Oh good God!" I said suddenly. Everything started to add up: Gilbert acting all anxious and quiet, and changing the subject all the time, Vasch's irritability, and telling me to find a home. Heck, even Raivis had been in on it! I sighed, slapping my foreheaad with the heel of my hand. "Damn," I muttered irritably. "When those two get back I'm going back to Vasch and Liech's house…" I muttered. Rose frowned.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because after I went to Emryn's house, I went back with Vasch. He was very quiet, and he irritably told me that I need to find somewhere to live, and that I could not keep floating," I said. Rose nodded, a little anxious.

"I see. Makes sense to get a little anxious, then," she replied. I nodded.

"OK… This is very bad…" Ivan muttered anxiously, returning and still dragging Wang lao after him. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"What is?" I asked. Ivan sighed and lifted the piece of paper that he was holding.

Demolition Order.

"Damn," Rose and I said at the same time.

"… Yeah," Ivan replied, then sighed.

"We can't stay here much longer," I said anxiously.

"Unless…" Wang Lao muttered.

"NO!" I said. He jumped. "No hare-brained schemes."

"Good thing this isn't a hare brained scheme, then," he replied grumpily.

"OK, what's your idea?" I asked. Wang Lao smirked.

"You take legal action," he said. I frowned.

"I have one thing to say to you, Wang Lao," I replied.

"And what's that?"

"Iago," I said. Wang Lao smiled.

"Why thank you," he said darkly.


End file.
